


Tuesday Blue's & Phamily Fun

by orphan_account



Series: Polyamorous Phan Reader Insert [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Puns, Coming Out, Demisexual Dan Howell, Dimension Cannon, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Polysexual Phil Lester, Reader-Insert, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've finally come out and said it, announced to the world that you had moved in with Dan and Phil, YouTube sensations. But, thats not all. After some hateful comments hit you pretty hard, Dan takes matters into his own hands and announces your relationship to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday Blue's & Phamily Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! I am polyamorous/agender and I find it so difficult to find fic's that can apply to all genders! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Y/Y/N = Your Youtube Name  
> F/S = Favourite Show  
> Y/P = Your Pronouns

"Annnd post." Phil says, pressing the final button on his keyboard to post the video. You walked up behind him, snaking your arms around his neck and pressing a light kiss to his temple. "Your fans are going to freak, they don't like change." He shook his head, "It was literally the roommate tag. Our fans love you, Y/N, you're the first person in our lives they've actually excepted. They'll be fine." he stuffed a couple marshmallows in his mouth and pointed to the clock. "Its almost 3AM, do you want to head to bed? I'm sure Dan's probably already in there." You nodded and slid your arm around his waist, giving him a peck on the lips, "I'm so stressed out, Philly, I think thats all I can do."

~~~

After a long restless night of tossing and turning, and waking Phil up three times with your noise, it was finally morning. You were ready, you were going to see how the boys fans had reacted to your moving in with them. It was just a trial, letting them know, because you weren't sure yet how well telling them about your relationship with the boys would go. You were expecting the worst. You got up, swung your legs over the bed, Dan was still in the bed, so Phil must have gotten up to make coffee for the three of you. You slipped on a shirt that you found on the floor. It didn't really matter anymore who's it was, you just needed a little coverage from the cool autumn air. You strolled into the kitchen to be met with your raven-haired boyfriend, glasses and all, pouring your coffee in your favourite glass. "Morning, Handsome." You cooed, giving him a deep kiss on the lips, running your hand through his hair, and his undercut. "Morning, Love." he wrapped you in a tight hug, pressing you hard against his chest. "I made you some breakfast, but Love I think its best you stay off the internet this morning till Dan or I check it out." You nodded, not wanted to see the horror in store for you on the comment section of Dan's latest video. You had your own channel, which was becoming fairly popular, so you were no stranger to a little critiquing, but it would still be rough hearing it from your partners fans, whom admire them deeply. Their approval meant a lot, if not the most of anybody, they could make you or break you depending on how they went about things. 

A while later, you had already sat down with Phil on the couch, drinking your coffee and watching a couple F/S reruns until Dan shuffled into the lounge with coffee of his own. "I checked out the video." Your eyes lit up with fear. "It's worse than I expected but probably better than you did. Lots of people love you, turns out a lot of our fans are your fans! But there were a few who had their own ideas." He kissed your forehead and sat down beside you, kissing Phil above your head, "Morning, babe." he gave a little squeeze on your thigh and flicked the Netflix on to begin browsing for a new show to start.

~~~

"Who is this person? They're a disgusting pig."  
"They better not be trying to get into Dan's pants, he's Cat's!"  
"Phan 4ever!!1!!"  
"whats this garbage doing in my boys house?"

It was nearly six now and it was surprisingly the first time you had logged on all day, afraid to see the awful comments that people had left you on social media. There might have been good comments, but all you saw were the rude ones, full of disapproving, hormonal teenage girls who wanted nothing more than to see their OTP get together, or to date on of the boys themselves. You felt tears prick at the corners of your eyes, until they were full on streaming down your cheeks. You sobbed hard, trying to quickly rub away the tears so that when the boys came in to check on you they couldn't tell, but Dan walked in a little earlier than expected. "Y/N? Whats wrong?"  
"They're tweet-tweeting me- Danny. Th-They hate me." You sobbed harder, he wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head over and over. "Oh, Hun, they're just jealous because you're here and they aren't. Didn't you see all the nice comments, though? People love you, Y/N/N, they do, Babe. They're idiots if they don't like you, just because they have a difference of opinion doesn't mean they can be asses about it. I will send Phil in here, I will be back in a bit." You could hear the anger in Dans voice. Rarely do you hear him angry but this had obviously upset him. He marched into Phil's room, as he was just starting a live show and he whispered in his ear, "They're harassing Y/N right now, Y/P needs some morale support, I will take this over. There are some things I wanna say." He just nodded, he could see the anger present on Dans face. He waved hello to the camera and excused himself so he could gather his thoughts. While Phil left his room into yours, sliding down the wall to sit next to you. He whispered sweet nothings into your ears and kissed you over and over, "Oh stop crying, please Love. Dan's going to tell them, it will stop soon. It doesn't mean anything, Love." you had stopped somewhat, Phil's gentle voice soothing your woes and taking over your body.

"Alright than, you little shits." Dan started, rolling up his sleeves and leaning back on his chair. "Daniel's gonna take over this live show today, because Phil is currently tending to the obliterated mess that is Y/Y/N. You wanna know why? You." He gave a cheeky smile, promptly followed by another frown. "If you didn't see, yesterday Y/N, Phil, and I made a Roommate Tag video, loads of fun, would do it again and I guess for some of you that was an invitation to verbally assault them which is unacceptable. If you have a problem with Y/N, than leave now and don't come back, we don't want you here. For those of you who have questions, I will answer them now."

~~~

Phil popped open his laptop, logging in. "Don't you want to hear Dan tell em' off? Wouldn't that be good. People were being really nice on YouNow, they were! I swear!" He rubbed your back and smiled a half smile. "Just watch, Love."

"So, lets start this." Dan said, cracking his knuckles. "Phil and I have known Y/N for about three years now. We met at Summer in the city, and we all immediately hit it off. We've been best friends ever since but have kept our relationship on the down low because we know how obsessive you are. But, we thought since they've moved in with us now, and you've all matured quite a bit, it would be an okay time to do so." he rubbed the back of his neck, "What I am trying to say is, Phil and Y/N started dating, about a year and a half ago. Y/N came to visit us about two months after they became official and they had been to bed and I remember I walked in to say goodnight, and they were asleep and I just broke down. I dropped against the wall and bawled and I guess woke Y/N up. They called me over, and asked me whats wrong so I said 'I am in love with you both, and I don't know what to do.'" he teared up a little bit, reminiscing at the bitter-sweet memory. "Y/N called me into bed and hugged me and told me that they loved me too, and that everything would be okay. Phil woke up, and overheard the conversation, so he got up and we all sat there, that night. I remember we were all crying, and hugging, and kissing, and whispering 'I love you's' and even though we were crying, I've never been more at peace." he smiled, showing a little bit of his warmer side to the internet. "I am demisexual, Phil is polysexual, and Y/N is Y/S. We are currently all living in a small flat in London, and we are in a healthy, polyamorous relationship."

You shut the laptop and linked fingers with Phil, he gave you a small nod. You both wondered into the adjacent bedroom, finding a misty-eyed Dan sitting in his char in front of a camera. You walked right over to him and he stood up, embracing you in the biggest hug. Phil came up behind you, and kissed Dan over your shoulder, embracing you both. Dan broke down from the stress, finally letting the stress take over. Phil pulled him aside and looked at you worryingly. You gave him a reassuring nod and a kiss before you sat in Dan's rolling chair and adjusted it to your height. "Okay, kids. I think thats enough internet this week." Immediately, the comments flooded in with comments of all sorts.

'This is a dream come true! Dream Threesome'  
'Wow, three of my OTP's becoming canon? Is this real life?'  
'Welcome to the Phamily, Y/N!'

 

You giggled at the last one, giving them a smile. "I am so glad that you guys accept me, I know not everybody does, and the idea of polygamy is a little strange at first but it will be okay. I'm sorry that we put all of this down really out of the blue but better all at one than never! I love you guys so much, talk to you later!" You went to press the stop button on the browser, but before than you heard a soft voice appear from behind the door, both of your boyfriends sticking their heads out into frame. "Goodbye, Internet!" they said in unison. You pressed the button, and closed the laptop. 

Maybe this whole "coming out" thing wouldn't be too bad after all.


End file.
